


Poolside Blues

by Rani_writes_sometimes



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background characters - Freeform, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Fluff, Jason Todd-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rani_writes_sometimes/pseuds/Rani_writes_sometimes
Summary: The batclan has a pool day! Though Damian seems to not be having fun. They have a talk about it. ( I promise the actual work is better than the summary)
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Poolside Blues

They were all by the pool today. The whole “bat clan” was messing around it the water. Damn, even Tim was having a ball.  
But Damian wasn’t. Jason noticed, but that wasn’t saying much. Jason always noticed when it came to Damian.   
By now, he had accepted that his care for Dami was more than brotherly. He knew that the part of him that wanted to hug and tease Dami wanted to kiss and dote him just as much. He also knew it was wildly inappropriate. Even if Jay wasn’t a legal son of Bruce anymore, people still saw them as brothers: Jesus, he bet even Dami saw him as a brother. And it hurt. Not to mention, Damian was still a minor, due to be legal in a year, but still. Then again, when had the universe given up an opportunity to throw a big ol’ fuck you to Jason? Never.  
But then again, how was he not supposed to fall in love with Damian?!? I mean- the stubbornness, the resilience, the will, the sheer, fucking awkwardness that was Damian Wayne Al Ghul. Not to mention the dark hair, the dark skin, the lean, small thing he was.  
It was funny how, growing up, everyone thought he would be an exact copy of Bruce. He did have Bruce’s face, but from those striking eyes to his lean body, it was all Talia.  
Even as he looked at him now- he sat wearing a grey hoodie and some shorts, book on hand, feet in the water- he looked like a whole, damn snack.  
But he looked a little bummed out too. His eyes were hazy too, it was almost like he wasn’t reading the book.  
“hey, Jay!” Tim hollered.” Bet, you can’t beat me and Steph in an underwater battle”  
“you’re on, Replacement”  
Long story short: Jason did win.  
After a long day of splashing around, having Alfred fret over them getting hypothermia, and everyone teasing Dick about his ass:  
“seriously, you guys are just jealous of my money maker” Dick had smirked.  
Everyone slowly started to leave the pool. By sunset it was just Jason doing some laps and Damian by the pool side; feet swaying in the water.  
Damian had long ditched his book; Kafka on the shore, Jason caught the title when he swam past.  
He couldn’t help to notice that Damian was staring rather intently at him. Dami’s gaze was… unreadable. But, fuck, a part of Jason was exploding at the thought of Dami giving him undivided attention.   
So he swam over.  
“hey, babybird, you haven’t jumped in all day.”  
“tt. I am aware, Todd”  
“Hold the sass, boy” he chuckled, “why though?”  
At that point, Dami had broken eye contact with him.  
“hey” Jay cooed. Something was clearly bothering him. Damian looked at him for a moment; emerald eyes on blue ones. Jason swore he could die at that moment. If it wasn’t for the uncertainty in those green orbs.  
“you mustn’t utter a word to Grayson.”  
“deal.”  
Damian sighed.   
“it is” Damian blushed and looked away, “a rather embarrassing issue. A non-issue, really.”  
Jason was silent for a moment.   
“look, Dames. If something is bothering you this much, it must be an issue. Spill.”  
Damian still looked uncertain.  
“and c’mon, I’ve been a teenager before. I’m probably an expert”   
Damian laughed at that and Jason joined him.  
“really, Todd? All I heard was that you were quite the ruffian.”  
“is there any awesome teenager who isn’t?”  
“hm.”  
Silent again.  
“seriously, Dami. Spill”  
“fine. But its peculiar, I’ve warned you.”  
“stop stalling”  
And Damian gave him a guilty smile, before straightening up.  
“I had a… sexual encounter. Well, almost”  
Jason was flabbergasted. Who the flying fuck was touching HIS babybird? And the fact that Dami didn’t seem too happy about it was ringing alarm bells in his head. Someone was gonna die tonigh-  
“before you assume. Yes, it was consensual. Let me finish.”  
Well, jay was glad to hear that. Still a little jealous though. Damian continued;  
“it was with Colin. You know him. Things were getting heated and he was taking off my clothes and he paused when he saw all my scars and- “  
His voice had cracked at that last part. Jay caught him taking a breath and actively trying to collect himself.  
“- and when I realized what had made him stop, I panicked. I run out. I’ve never really cared for my looks. I was raised to be a killer, not a model. But, after a thorough examination I’ve come to the conclusion that my general appearance, peppered up by the scars, is rather… unappealing. And, that bothers me”  
Oh. Oh.  
Leave it to Damian to make something like this sound like a 10th grade essay. Damian thought he was…ugly. Because of his scars. And that just wasn’t it. Jason made a mental note to have a talk with Colins soon.  
Damian looked hurt, and that bothered Jay to no end.   
Damian was beautiful.  
He was absolutely fucking gorgeous.  
A fucking Adonis.  
“are you going to respond, Todd”  
“Damian, you’re beautiful”  
It came out of Jason’s mouth without much thought. Damian looked taken aback.  
“what?”  
“Damian, you’re handsome as hell. No amount of scars will change that.”  
“okay” Damian didn’t sound half convinced.  
“Dami, look at me” and he did.  
“you. Are. Fucking. Handsome. Deal with it.”  
Damian let out a laugh at that.  
And it was moments like these that reminded Jason that Damian really had grown. He was no longer the spoiled, rich, homicidal brat. He was still those things, yes. But he was also so much more now. More caring, passionate, and all that shitty shebang. He let himself laugh more these days. To smile. He also had far less homicidal tendencies.  
“thank you, Todd. You are a blunt man. I doubt you would lie to me” and Dami had something in his eyes that Jason hoped was affection.  
And as the all-knowing narrator, I confirm that it was.  
“I would never.”  
“good”   
And for a while they just sat there looking at each other.  
Jason was first to break the silence.  
“hey, Dami”  
“yeah”  
“you could always swim in your hoodie. If you want”  
Damian smiled.  
“only if you carry me around as I saw you do Cassandra. I don’t want to get too wet”  
“you got it, babybat”  
And that’s how they spent their sunset. Jason doing laps around the pool with Dami on his back. And Jason knew that maybe Damian would never feel the same way; fuck, Damian would probably never know his true feelings.   
But, he would always have the memory of Dami’s weight on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Should I continue or should I stop here? let me know. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated! Hope you have a good day <3


End file.
